1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for cross-talk resistant adaptive noise canceller.
2. Description of the Related Art
The classical Adaptive Noise Canceller (ANC) consists of 2 sensors, a primary sensor and a reference sensor, where the primary sensor consist of a desired signal corrupted with noise and the reference channel is assumed to be predominantly noise. The classical ANC employs anyone of many adaptive filter methods such as the Normalized Least Mean Square (NLMS), or Affine Projection (AP), to adaptively remove the noise from the primary channel.
In portable electronics system such as mobile phones, the sensors (microphones) tend to be close together and the reference sensor usually contains both noise and some leaked desired signal (speech). This phenomenon where the desired signal is leaked into the reference channel is known as cross-talk and this can cause distortion of the speech at the output of an ANC.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved cross-talk resistant adaptive noise canceller.